Brothers
by jaffa kree
Summary: Harry Potter meats his long lost brother. The Dursleys are taken down a notch. Part of Life series. Please review


There was a knock on the door of Number Twelve Privit Drive Little Winging. The man of the house, Vernon Dursley, answered the door. When he opened it there was a young man with a long beard that was grayed slightly.

"We do not give out charity." Snapped the overly large man.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley?" Said the young man.

"Yes. Now go away. I am not going to give you any money."

"Sir. I am your nephew. Logan Wul.. I mean Potter."

"There is no Logan Potter." Roared the man. His face going extremely red.

"Vernon?" Said Vernon's wife Petunia Dursley. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the man talking to her husband. Her face went as white as her husband's was red. "You look exactly like Lily." She said. "Except your eyes. You have Potter's eyes."

"You must be my aunt, Petunia. My name is Logan. I have just received a letter saying to come and live here. Someone called Albus Dumbledore sent it. It said I would learn about my family."

"You're my brother?" asked a scrawny young boy of no more than ten. "That is not possible. My family was killed in a…" The rest of the sentence was cut off by Vernon back handing the boy.

"Shut up boy. This is not.." This time the sentence was ended by Logan grabbing Vernon by what little neck was available to grab. Vernon was hoisted into the air effortlessly.

"You will not touch my brother like that again. I did not survive two thousand and a half years to have my search ended." Power radiated off the young man.

"You cant be that old." Said the boy.

"I look younger than I really am because of our father's elven genes. I have been dragged through time and space by much higher powers. I have survived wars and centuries and violence and pain unknown by most other than a precious few."

"I'd let him go now. Said Harry. "I kind of relief on him. He buys my food and pays for this house."

"You don't look like you have been fed very well." Said Logan as he dropped his uncle. "Now why you take my stuff to my brother's room or an available room." He said to the man that was on his knees choking.

Vernon stood and took Logan's bag and threw it into a small cupboard under the stairs.

"Maybe you didn't hear me."

"That is my room." Said Harry.

"Well that wont do. I have seen the floor plans to this house. There are three bedrooms on the second floor."

"You studied my house?" Yelled Vernon Dorsey.

"I had to make sure that I could defend this house if need be. Now what is in the third bedroom upstairs?"

"That is Dudley's second room." Said young Harry.

"What is a Dudley?" asked Logan. "The family dog? Or that spoiled brat the neighbors told me about?"

this time Petunia had something to contribute. "You talked to our neighbors? What must they think of us now?"

"They didn't like any of the three of you. They all like Harry well enough. They say you say he is a bad seed but seems very polite and well behaved young man. Now Harry and I will take that third bedroom. I wont take up much space. Most of my stuff is back in San Francisco."

"You've been to the States?" Asked Harry exactly.

"Yeah. Spent many years there. At least three hundred years. Now take care mine and Harry's belongings." He ordered Vernon with an air of command. As if he was use to telling others what to do. The air of a commander, Harry thought. "Move them up to the new bedroom. Aunt Petunia would you show me your kitchen. If it is alright I am hungry and Harry looks like he is staving to death."

Vernon did as he was told. But he only took Logan's bag and two shirts and a pair of pants out of the cupboard. The clothes, both what was taken out of the cupboard and what Harry had on, looked to large and second hand. Vernon tried to stay out of Logan's reach. He ran up the stairs and turned a corner at the top. Logan heard a door open.

"What the hell do you think your doing with Harry's stuff?" Logan heard a boy shout. "And I want whats in the bag." The bodiless voice demanded.

He heard Vernon muttering quietly to the voice. "I don't care what some Yankee said. I am not giving up my room."

With that a large boy came running down the stairs. He stopped when he saw the size of Logan's arm muscles.

"You guys can have my room if you want." Stammered the boy.

"Harry." Said Logan. "Tomorrow I will take you shopping for new clothes. These second hand rags are not fit for a Potter. I will pay for it so don't worry."

Harry's life changed from that moment on. The Dursleys were not mean to him when Logan was present. Logan told him if he ever needed him to just call out his name and he would be there in a second. One year later the brothers left the Durlsey's for their first year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wzardary.


End file.
